1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite timber products. More particularly, the present invention relates to the recycling of used utility poles treated with creosote or pentachlorophenol by cleaning the boards, sawing the boards to form lumber of various sizes, and then gluing the boards together to form laminated beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,342 issued Feb. 25, 1958 to Robert J. Hoyle, Jr. discloses a telephone pole fabricated from a plurality of strip lamination of random length boards glued together in a predetermined assembled relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,231 issued Jun. 26, 1962 to Rex E. Fountain discloses a method of making laminated boards from rotten grade wood.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,972 issued Feb. 21, 1967 to Vladimir Kotesovec et al discloses a method and apparatus for rip sawing lumber by which a successive number of passes of saws is used to cut successively deeper kerfs in the lumber in order to obtain a wooden waste material in the form of relatively long chips to be used in the production of chipboard, fiberboard, cellulose, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,907 issued Aug. 26, 1969 to Herbert B. McKean discloses a curved laminated wood beams for use in the construction of telephone poles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.